The Thin Line
by Roy D Harper
Summary: What defines a good man. What makes someone bad? Tatsumi always wondered that and in his trip to save the empire, he will find out. OOC Tatsumi/ Strong Tatsumi/ Teigu Tatsumi/ Kurome x Tatsumi. Bad Summary.
1. Prologue: How it Began

Prologue

 **Hello everybody! I arrived with a new story. An Akame ga Kill! Story. This one is based on** **JyggalagJones story 'The Invincible Warrior'. Also, I want to thank him for helping me on some ideas for this story. But this is my own version as you might already know, it is called 'The Thin Line'. As you probably read at the description, you might have a good idea of what it is about. The only important things you need to know are that this is a Tatsumi x Kurome pairing, kind of OOC Tatsumi, he will be less naïve if you're wondering, and that Tatsumi will have a Teigu similar to Killua's or Kakashi's powers. Also this is the prologue so it will be shorter in comparison of the rest of the chapters. With that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: How it Began**

"So, why did you call me Old Man?" Young Tatsumi asked the elder of his village that got a tick mark on his forehead for being called like that.

"Don't call me like that! Now Tatsumi; do you still remember Ken-san?" The elder asked and Tatsumi nodded. After all, Ken was the retired soldier that thought him and his friends, Ieyasu and Sayo, how to fight.

"Yeah. Did something happen to him?" Tatsumi asked worried about the former soldier. He arrived into their small village some years ago, and he had been living there for some years now.

The elder shook his head "Nothing like that. The thing is, that he got you a present for you. He is busy right now, so he asked me to hand them to you." He said putting a pair of gloves made out of black leather covered with white, metallic scales over them.

Tatsumi eyes sparkled seeing the beautiful gloves. The elder smiled sadly knowing what's coming next. "Do you like them?" Tatsumi nodded excitedly "Then what are you waiting? Put them on."

Tatsumi obliged and put the gloves on his hands. He moved his fingers liking the sensation of leather on his skin. "They're really cool. Thanks! I can't wait to show this to Ie-"

"Do you know what a Teigu is Tatsumi?" The elder interrupted him and Tatsumi looked at him confused.

"No. Why should I?"

The elder released a sigh and looked at the boy into the eye. "Tatsumi, a Teigu is a weapon created by the first emperor to protect the empire he created. He created 48 of these mysterious weapons. These weapons have the capability of giving its user great power."

"O-Okay, but I don't see how it is related to me." Tatsumi asked not really sure where this conversation was going.

"Tatsumi, those gloves are a Teigu." The elder spoke and Tatsumi eyes widen.

"W-What?"

The elder nodded "Lighting Artist: Zeus. That's the name that Ken-san said it had. According to him, it has the abilities to create and mold lighting."

"Really?! So cool! So, I can create storms or something like-"

"There is a reason why we gave you this." The elder spoke again and Tatsumi looked at him.

"There is? I thought that this was a gift."

The elder sighed before talking. "The taxes the empire is putting on our village are increasing every month. It will reach a point where we can't afford to pay them anymore. That's why we decided to hand you the Zeus Tatsumi. We need you to save the village."

"We need you to kill."

This froze Tatsumi blood "W-What!? Kill? I can't kill! Who I'm going to kill anyways!?"

"Forgive me Tatsumi. Please do. It kills me to do this to you. But you need to understand! This is for the greatest good."

"The greatest good?" Tatsumi asked and the elder nodded.

"That's right. Think this Tatsumi; for one life, you could save this village. One sacrifice, to save us. Please my boy, I'm begging you."

Tatsumi didn't know what to do. The elder of his village. The one that is supposed to guide him. Protect him. Is telling him, no, begging him to kill.

All his life, he was tough do good. To help people. Not to harm them. But, if he can save his people for harming one single person.

Isn't it better?

With that in mind, he made a decision that would change his life, and the fate of the empire forever.

"I-I'll do it."

The elder nodded grimly. "Thank you Tatsumi. I really appreciate it. Now, Ken-san should explain and teach you how to use your new Teigu."

Tatsumi nodded slowly as he stood up and readied himself to leave. "I'm truly sorry my boy. I'm trully sorry."

 ***3 Months Later***

"Ready to rock n' roll kid?" Ken asked 11-year-old Tatsumi that nodded shakily. Ken was a tall, slim old man. He has long white hair that reaches his shoulders, purple eyes and a moustache.

"I-I guess..." Tatsumi said and Ken frowned.

"Look kid, I know that this 'job' is hard. And maybe a little immoral-"

"A little?" Tatsumi questioned him but Ken ignored him.

"But this is to save your village. I choose you an easy target. Look." Ken said taking a picture out of his coat and handed it to Tatsumi. Tatsumi grabbed it and saw that it was the picture of an older man, maybe the same age of Ken. He had short, spikey hair, a full beard and black eyes.

"His name is Yoi. He lives alone in a cabin here on the mountain. They are paying us 1.000 for his head." Ken explained and Tatsumi nodded and looked at him.

"And why are we killing him?"

Ken shrugged "Don't know. Maybe he pissed the wrong people. All I know is that they are paying us."

Tatsumi widen his eyes "W-What!? We're killing him because some people don't like him!" He demanded.

Ken nodded grimly "Yeah. This is the world we live in. Where little kids have to get their hands dirty to pay the taxes of their villages." He said giving Tatsumi a stern look. "And besides; YOU are killing him. Not me."

Tatsumi started to get afraid now "W-What do you mean that you are not going to help?"

"I mean it how it sounds. Look kid, I'm old. I only came here to show you were to get jobs and where to get paid. Next time, I'll stay training Ieyasu and Sayo while you do the job. I'll stay here, and make sure no one comes. You go up there and kill the target."

Tatsumi nodded and started to walk towards the cabin in the cold snowy mountain. Even thought it was only some meters away, for Tatsumi it felt like it was hours to get to the door.

He picked the lock with ease, thanks to the training of Ken and opened the door the quietly trying not to call the attention of the objective.

Once inside, he saw how small the cabin was. There were three rooms. A bedroom, a bathroom and a living room. In the last room, there was Yoi seated in front of the fire while drinking something.

"You come to kill me boy?" Yoi asked in a rough voice and Tatsumi widened his eyes, not expecting to be discovered so soon.

"How did you know I was here?"

Yoi let out a chuckle. "Old man tricks. Boy, before you end my life, would you take a cup of tea with me?" He asked and Tatsumi looked unsure of what to do. Yoi turned his head to his direction and gave Tatsumi a warm smile.

"Please, I don't talk to a lot of people. And you seem like a nice person to have a conversation before I leave."

Tatsumi nodded and decided to comply the man last wish. He sat down on a chair next to Yoi. The older man served tea to Tatsumi and handed it to him with a smile. "Here you have."

"Thanks." Tatsumi said accepting the offer and taking the tea to his lips.

Yoi did the same with his cup and after he was done, he let out a refreshed sigh. "That was good. Now, tell me boy; how old are you?"

"Why?" Tatsumi asked eyeing the man in suspicion that chuckled.

"I want to struck a conversation boy. So, how old you are. I am 61."

"I'm 11." Tatsumi said and Yoi's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Kids this days. In my times, kids of your age where out playing. Not killing people. Y'know, you look like a nice kid, so tell me; why are you doing this?"

Tatsumi looked at the floor with a sad expression. "My village needs the money. They choose me and gave me my Teigu. I need to do this. Hell, I can't even take out these gloves even if I wanted to. They are stuck with me. And I need to use them to save my people."

Yoi nodded "Well, both of us finish our teas. So, there is only one thing left to do. Don't you agree boy?" Tatsumi nodded and turned his head to the old man and his eyes widen seeing him take out a knife and lunged forward, trying to stab him on the stomach.

Tatsumi jumped out of the way in pure reflexes and stood up looking at Yoi in pure shock "What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry boy. But I can't allow you to take my life. I don't know who sent you or why did he send you. But I refuse to die today." The old man said getting into a stance ready to fight.

Tatsumi gulped hard and got crouched and hold his right wrist with his hand. While the right hand was open, a small, blue, lighting could be seen on his palm.

 **"Lighting cutter."** Tatsumi said as he ran to a surprised Yoi that was to shocked seeing that kind of power being used by such young boy.

He didn't even notice until he felt his abdomen pierced and then his back.

Tatsumi struck the lethal lighting into his stomach, but it was more force than intended, so he ended up going through his entire body.

Yoi dropped the knife and spitted some blood on Tatsumi face as tears started to come out of the young boy eyes.

"S-S-Sorry..." Tatsumi managed to say as Yoi put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Yoi said coughing a little blood "...For making you do this boy." He said before losing all strength on his body and dying.

Tatsumi got his arm out of the now corpse. He looked at his arm and his eyes widen with horror when he saw it covered in blood. Then he turned to see the Yoi now on a forming puddle of his own blood.

Feeling that everything that he ate during the day coming back to his mouth, he ran towards the bathroom and puked everything there.

Even after that, he stayed there, panting looking at the wastes on the toilet. He felt a hand rubbing circles on his back.

"You did well kid." Ken said kindly to him and Tatsumi could only ask...

"Why?"

Ken sighed "Look Tatsumi; in this world, good and bad people is an abstract concept. It is up to you to decide who lands in which category. Because believe me, there is a thin line between those two."

"And where do I land now?" Tatsumi asked crying again.

"That's up to you kid. Killing is always wrong. But sometimes, there can be made an exception. Like now. This is to save your village. This is for the greatest good."

Tatsumi nodded and stood up shakily.

"Hey kid, can I give you an advice." Ken said and Tatsumi looked at him.

"Don't let this change you. If it is needed put a mask to change between Tatsumi the assassin and Tatsumi the kid." Ken suggested and Tatsumi nodded slowly. But he already decided.

He hated killing.

 ***7 Years Later***

"So, are you three ready?" The elder asked Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo that nodded their heads for the exception of Tatsumi.

"I still believe that this is a bad idea." He complained and Ieyasu patted his back.

"C'mon buddy! This is a great idea! We join the army, we gain money, we make a name for ourselves and then we save the village! We had been training for this our entire life!"

"Well, I still think that we can save the village if you guys actually join me on one of my jobs." Tatsumi complained and Sayo gave him a teasing smile.

"Weren't you the one that said that you didn't want us to go, to avoid getting a trauma?" She teased and Tatsumi chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, what are we waiting then? Let's go to the capital!" Ieyasu said and Sayo and Tatsumi nodded.

"Oh, and before you go, take this." The elder said handing Tatsumi a wooden statue.

Tatsumi grins "Thanks old man. We can make some money out of-Ouch!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he felt the old man smack his head.

"It is not to sell you idiot! It is an idol of our god. Keep it with you, and it will keep you safe." The elder explained and Tatsumi nodded as he put it inside his shirt.

With all said, the three friends left their village and went towards the capital.

 ***Present***

Tatsumi opened his green eyes to look at the roof of the cart, he is paying to get to the capital faster. He sat down and passed a hand through his hair. He just dreamed about how he got here to this moment.

He stared at his right hand to see the glove again. The same hand that had taken so many lives.

Shaking his head to take those thoughts out of his head, he started to think on Ieyasu and Sayo. Wondering if they are okay. After a bandit attack, they got separated. He can only hope that they meet on the capital.

The capital.

Releasing a sigh thinking about that place. He never had been there, but he had listened to the stories of how that place truly is.

And none where really pretty.

"Excuse me sir; how long till we get to the capital?" Tatsumi asked the driver.

"Ehm, some hours. Why don't you take a nap on the mean time? It might help you." The driver answered and Tatsumi nodded and accommodated back to sleep.

He will meet his friends again.

And save his village.

Even if he has to dirty even more his hands.

 **And done! This was the prologue of 'The Thin Line'. I hope you enjoy it. Any constructive or positive review is welcome. I hope I did well on making Tatsumi new past and Teigu. Next chapter we start on the main story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Knowing a Powerful Truth.


	2. Chapter 1: Knowing a Powerful Truth

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! How are you all doing, I hope that fine. I'm great because here it is the first chapter of 'The Thin Line'. In this one, is where the main plot stats to unfold. And someone in the reviews asked me if Tatsumi is going to confront Night Raid more than once and the answer is that they are going to have a lot of interactions. With that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: Knowing a Powerful Truth**

For the second time in the trip for the capital, Tatsumi woke up. Not because a dream about his past, because the cart suddenly stopped and some screams accompanied that.

"What the hell!"

"Is that an Earth Dragon!?"

"I never saw one so close to the capital!"

Taatsumi heard those screams outside and could tell that they were in danger. Quickly getting out of the cart, he saw that there was a danger beast in front of the cart.

Activating his Teigu, a small ball of blue lighting was formed on his open hand as he rushed at high speeds towards the earth dragon.

Jumping to cut its arms and head off with his **Lighting Cutter** then he landed on his feet as the beast fell dead to the floor.

He coughed a little and cover his mouth with his hand. After the cough stopped he looked at his palm to see a little of blood on his glove. He frowned knowing that the blood wasn't from the earth dragon.

"WOW! Are you okay!?" One of the drivers asked him and he turned his head and gave them a smile.

"Yeah. Back home I killed even more dangerous things than this."

Another driver smiled "Well kid, that was impressing. Say, how did you do that?"

Tatsumi chuckled as he put one finger over his own mouth "Trademark secret."

The last other driver chuckled "Very well, so by curiosity where are you head at exactly?"

"Planning on staying at the capital. Why?" Tatsumi answered as the faces of the two drivers were filled with sorrow.

"The capital... look kid; I don't know what you were told, but that place isn't what it seems like." One said and the other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. The place is rotten as they come. I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Tatsumi sighed "Yeah, I've been told things like that. How crooked the capital truly is. But I need the money. I need to save my village. But thanks for the advice." He thanked smiling as he went for his bag and continue the rest of the way at foot.

The drivers were looking at him with curiosity before one shook his head.

"Poor kid doesn't know what is up to him."

His partner could only nod in agreement.

 ***Capital, Military Recruitment Office***

"Yo. I want to join the army. Any position would do." Tatsumi said to the receptionist of one of the many recruitment offices that were spread across the city. The receptionist nodded with a big grin.

"Great! Your first name and age please."

"Tatsumi and I'm 17."

The receptionist nodded as he handed a bag and a sword to Tatsumi. "Good. We had an overdue of applicants but we got a spot for you for a special mission. Report at the camp outside the city heading east. Welcome to the army."

"Thanks. I guess." Tatsumi said grabbing the bag and strapping the sword to his hip. He then left the office having a bad feeling about all this.

'Well, how hard can this be...' He thought.

"I mean, I had done harder things in the past..." Tatsumi mumbled as he crashed against a person but he continue walking thought.

"Sorry." Tatsumi said giving the person a brief look, seeing that it was a blonde woman with short hair and two long bangs framing her face, a black tube top, detachable sleeves, white pants, boots and a scarf.

"Hey, wait! At least invite me to an apology drink!" She screamed at him with a grin and Tatsumi turned his head back at the way ahead.

"Sorry lady, I'm in a hurry. Maybe next time." He said as the blonde woman was lost in the crowd.

'Maybe next time...' Tatsumi though.

 ***City Outskirts, Military Camp***

"Are you Commander Archer I have to report to?" Tatsumi asked in the military uniform and his strapped sword on his hip, to a tall buff man with white skin and blue eyes.

The man sighed "That's right recruit. They also send you into this suicide mission it seems."

"What do you mean by suicide mission?" Tatsumi asked to Archer.

"Our mission is to storm a bandit hideout and we are lacking men to do it. So, there's a really slim chance that we get out of here alive. Prepare yourself soldier, we go out in 5. Dismissed." Archer said with a grim expression and Tatsumi nodded unsure.

"Sir." He said before leaving to his position.

After 5 minutes the 100 men were lined up next to each other and in front of them, was the commander Archer, briefing the troops about the mission and saying that they had more possibilities of losing than winning, but if they win, they might get enough money for retirement. He looked to his right and saw that a fellow soldier, probably the same age or younger than him was shaking in place.

"Hey," Tatsumi said patting his shoulder to catch his attention "Relax, we're going to be fine."

"How can you be sure? The commander said this was a suicidal mission." He said eyes wide with despair.

"What's your name'" Tatsumi asked to him.

"Hitsuji, why?" Hitsuji asked him and Tatsumi gave him a reassuring smile.

"Stick next to me and I promise you, we will make it out alive. Then you can invite me to a drink or something."

Hitsuji was taken back by that statement "D-Do you actually think we can make it?"

Tatsumi nodded "Of course we can. Name's Tatsumi by the way."

"Very well soldiers! We start marching towards the enemy. And one last thing; the bandits are rumored to have a Teigu with them. So, if they know how to use it, we're doom." He briefed confusing many, surprising others and terrifying another.

Hitsuji was confused "Hey Tatsumi; what is a teigu?"

"Something really powerful. I'll give you more details later. But what you need to know, is that we are going to find it." He said giving him a smirk.

"What do you mean by that? If it's so powerful, wouldn't the guy that use it just kill us at sight?" Hitsuji asked worriedly and Tatsumi shook his head with a smirk just as they started to march towards the fortress.

"Nah, Teigus doesn't work like that. The Teigu chooses you. Not you the Teigu. It is needed some sort of connection between Teigu and user to be safe to certain point. If there isn't a connection, the wielder mind and body will break, leading him or her to its dead or in best case scenario, leave him or her crazy." Tatsumi explained as Hitsuji face turned one of horror.

"Then why the hell you want to find it?"

"Because it is our ticket to ascend on the ranks." Tatsumi said grinning "Look, we found the Teigu, we hand it to some high level official and with that a promotion will come. Or at least a really big paycheck." Tatsumi explained and Hitsuji sighed.

"Just promise me we'll make it out alive."

Tatsumi nodded "You got it."

The walk lasted some more minutes until they got in front of the castle where the bandits were hiding. Archer took out his sword and pointed towards the gigantic gate.

"Now men! Go and fight for our great empire!" He screamed as all the soldiers let out a battle cry and stormed the gate. Hitsuji was about to follow when Tatsumi stopped him.

"Wait, do you see that tower?" He asked him pointing to the tower that was sticking out. Hitsuji nodded.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think that there is the Teigu. So, if we avoid the main battle, we might get the Teigu in middle of the confusion and with a little of luck, we don't even need to fight."

Hitsuji nodded "And how we will know how it looks?" He asked.

"Teigus usually looks like some common object but with some specific decoration. It might be some gloves, a sword, or even a helmet or a guitar." Tatsumi explained and Hitsuji nodded.

"And how you know so much about Teigus?" He asked as they infiltrated the tower. He was really curious on why this guy knew so much about these weapons.

Tatsumi smirked at him as he took out the military gloves to show the Zeus. "This my friend, is my Teigu."

Hitsuji eyes widen "Really? And how do you use it?"

"With a lot of physical and mental force that then is accompanied by a lot of pain."

"Ouch." Hitsuji said and Tatsumi nodded.

"That's one way to say it. We're here." He stopped in front of the door that lead to the only room in the tower.

Opening slowly the door to see if there was anybody inside, he spotted a man sat down on a chair giving the entrance his back.

Tatsumi made a 'Shh' motion with his finger and went silently behind the man and started to choke him. But then he noticed that the man was not putting any resistance, he looked at the man face that was gaping and had its eyes half lidded. He checked his pulse and notice he had none.

"He's dead." Tatsumi stated with a serious expression.

"D-Did you kill him?" Hitsuji asked shakily. He hadn't expected that change from Tatsumi. His voice, his facial expression, his eyes. The kid he met that gave him confidence seem to go away and to be replaced by a cold-blooded assassin.

Tatsumi shook his head a little and he looked at Hitsuji back to his normal self "Nah. He probably was killed by the Teigu. Which I can guess is this little fella." He said grabbing the arm of the deceased bandit and holding it high to show that in the index finger, he had a dark purple ring with some sort of inscription on it.

"Is that ugly ring the Teigu?" Hitsuji asked and Tatsumi let out an irritated sigh.

"Yes. And now neither of us can use it."

"What? Why?" Hitsuji asked getting confused by how this Teigu works.

"Remember how I told you that Teigus choose you? Well, first impressions are really important on that topic. So, by calling it 'ugly ring' I'm pretty sure the Teigu doesn't like you. And for me, it is impossible to use two Teigus at the same time without dying or becoming crazy." Tatsumi explained and Hitsuji slumped his shoulders.

"Sorry."

Tatsumi waved his hand "No good on crying over spoiled milk. Now, let's continue on the plan." He said taking the ring off the finger of the corpse. Once it was fully out, Tatsumi eyes widened as he had some sort of vision.

 _"Michael." A man dressed in the emperor clothes said to a blonde man in a black armor that was bowing to him in one knee._

 _"Yes, my lord?" Michael answered and the man took out the ring and handing it to him._

 _"Take this ring and protect it with your life. This ring is a Teigu that will decide if our empire stays alive or fall at the hands of our own people."_

 _Michael look at the man as he grabbed the ring "Why my lord?"_

 _"This ring name is Key of Heaven: Khan. And it is the key for the Teigu Forge. Without it, it is impossible to work."_

Tatsumi fell to his butt and stay sat down panting and the ring fell in front of him. Hitsuji rushed next to him.

"Tatsumi! Are you okay? You kind of spaced out and then you were like this."

Tatsumi nodded dumbly "Yeah I think so." After standing up Tatsumi said "We can't give this to the empire."

"Why? Wasn't this your plan to ascend the ranks?"

"It was. But if we give this to the empire, more people will suffer. Besides, I bet that the rebel army would pay a lot to get their hands on this." Tatsumi said grinning and Hitsuji looked at him confused.

"But, wouldn't the rebels do something similar?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if the empire will do horrible things with that, what are the chances that the rebel army would do something similar?" Hitsuji explained and Tatsumi looked at the ring that was still on the floor.

Letting out a groan Tatsumi said "Goddammit! Fine. We will just sell it to some rich idiot, split the wins, and then do whatever we need to do with it. And yes, we're leaving the army. Right. Now." Tatsumi said as he took off the coat of the army and the helmet leaving him on a white shirt. "Keep the pants, no one will connect them to the army."

Hitsuji complied and took of the upper part of his uniform leaving him on a white sleeveless shirt. He shivered and hugged himself.

"Is it me or is it really cold?" Hitsuji asked and Tatsumi nodded slowly.

"Yeah. The temperature suddenly dropped. Let me see and- shit." Tatsumi said seeing that the courtyard and everyone in there where frozen in solid ice.

"What's wrong?" Hitsuji asked as he watched Tatsumi rush to put a thin rope on the ring and then tie it like a necklace around his neck.

"If it is what I think it is, we are in deep, deep trouble." Tatsumi said going out the door being followed by Hitsuji.

"And what is it?"

Tatsumi glanced back at Hisuji while running downstairs. "General Esdeath."

"Who?" Hitsuji asked not really hearing that name before.

"She is a general for the empire. And one of the most powerful and sadistic there are between the lines of the empire. At least, for what I've been told." Tatsumi explained and Hitsuji nodded unsure of all this.

"So, what's the new plan now?"

"For now, let's try to escape." Tatsumi said and glanced one more time at Hitsuji and sighed of relief to see that he carried his sword.

"Hey you two! What are you doing here!?" A soldier from the army asked to them and Tatsumi clicked his tongue.

"Dammit." He said spotting the soldier and he activated his Teigu.

 **"Lighting Cutter."** He said as the blue lighting started to form on his palm.

"What the-" The soldier didn't finish due to Tatsumi piercing with his arm where his heart should be.

"Sorry." Tatsumi apologized to the deceased soldier.

"Y-Y-Y-You killed him!" Hitsuji screamed at him and Tatsumi nodded grimly.

"It was him or us. Sometimes you need to make those decisions you like it or not. So, prepare yourself, because if they didn't hear the lighting, the hear your scream."

Hitsuji nodded as he unsheathed his sword and followed Tatsumi outside in the courtyard. Where there were a group of soldiers waiting for them.

 **"Lighting Cutter."** Tatsumi said activating for the third time this day his Teigu, as he started to fight off the soldiers.

Hitsuji gulped hard as he let out a battle cry, following Tatsumi and slashing the soldiers he could see.

Tatsumi spotting his new friend doing well, smiled at him "See Hitsuji!? We can do this! We're leaving this place alive!"

Hitsuji grinned annd nodded "You're right! We can do this! We can do this! We can-"

He didn't even saw as an axe cut his head off.

Tatsumi eyes widen seeing the head of Hitsuji hit the floor. "Hitsuji!" He then turned to glare at the man responsible of killing him. It was a muscular man, with long, spikey blonde hair and white-pupil-less eyes. He was wearing some sort of uniform that consisted in a black coat, black pants, black boots, a white shirt tucked inside his pants and some black cross that was used as a tie. He also was wearing some sort of headdress similar to some horns.

"HAHAHA! That won't give me so many experiences points as I wanted but you should do." The man said holding twin axes in each hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Tatsumi screamed as he rushed with the **Lighting Cutter** at full strength.

The man laughed as he threw the two axes at Tatsumi. Tatsumi ducked the first axe and sidestepped the second and then with all the strength he could pull out, pierced the man's stomach and lifted him some meters of the floor.

"Daidara!" He heard someone scream and he looked around and founnd himself surrounded. Between the troops a beautiful woman with long blue hair, blue eyes and a porcelain skin dressed in a general outfit. She also had a tattoo on her chest.

"You. What's your name?" She demanded at Tatsumi that coughed a little. He covered his mouth with his hand as a little of blood was now on the glove.

"Tatsumi. And I guess that you're the famous General Esdeath." Tatsumi said glaring at the woman that gave him a sadistic smirk.

"That's right. Now, you killed one of my beasts and I need a substitute for him. And as you seem strong, you will do."

"Do I have a choice?" Tatsumi asked her as the smirk turned into a grin.

"No." She said before kicking him and knocking him out.

As they started to leave, Tatsumi tied up and still knocked out, the same girl from the city was watching the whole situation. But only that this time the girl had longer hair, cat ears, a tail and her hands where replaced by the ones of a beast.

"Well, kid's tough. Might as well take him out of this." She mumbled as she leapt of to another tree.

 ***Later that Night, Esdeath Camp***

Tatsumi woke up outside of the camp and tied to a pole. In front of him was a note that any attempt of escaping would be punished with dead.

Sighing and leaning his head back, he thought of how he got into this problem. Then he thought about Ieyasu and Sayo, wondering if they are okay. About Hitsuji and how he could had saved him. About the elder and Ken.

'At least they didn't take the ring...' Tatsumi thought. Thinking back on the ring, Khan was its name, wondering why it reacted like that. It was like the ring showed him something important. And that it was related to the first emperor, if he wasn't wrong.

His thought where interrupted by the woman from before landing in front of him. But with more animalistic features.

She was grinning at him. "Need help?" She asked teasingly.

"You can say that." Tatsumi answered, trying to process what happened to this girl.

The woman smirked as she with pure strength broke the chains that tied his hands to the pole. It didn't make a lot of sound, so it wasn't noticed by the soldiers that many were asleep already.

"Let's go." She said and he nodded as they ran into the forest.

 ***Next Day, Mountains***

"So, you're with Night Raid?" Tatsumi confirmed and the woman, that name is Leone, nodded with a smirk. She also told him that what he saw before was the transformation of her Teigu.

"That's right Tatsumi. And we think that we got a spot open for you." She said smirking.

"Let me see if I get this clear. Night Raid isn't the merciless assassins that everyone paints you guys to be, but instead, you are assassins for the rebel army that only takes jobs to kill the corrupt ones in the empire?"

Leone nodded "Yep. So, you're in?"

Tatsumi sighed "I'm going to get paid right?"

"That's right."

"Then I guess I'm in."

Leone grinned and hugged him with one arm "That's great to hear! Believe me, you're going to love it in here. And we arrived by the way." Leone said stopping in front of a mountain that had some fortress below.

Tatsumi nodded his head and prepare himself for his new life.

 **And done! This was the first chapter of 'The Thin Line'. Any positive or constructive reviews are appreciated. Now, a couple of things:**

 **1) Tatsumi will be with Night Raid a short time only to bond with an important character in the story.**

 **2) Hitsuji means sheep.**

 **3) Esdeath didn't kill Tatsumi for killing Daidara because she respects strength. And she saw that Tatsumi had it.**

 **And that's all! Leave your Review that it is important for me, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Assassins


	3. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	4. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	5. Chapter 2: Heroes without Capes

Chapter 2

 **Guess who decided to take this story back again? This guy! I know, I know I took my sweet time to write this. But I am back and ready to rock n' roll. Because I don't know what to say, I'll go to make a question. You see, someone suggested in the Reviews that I make a love triangle between Kurome x Tatsumi x Leone. I like that idea. So, here is the question;**

 **Should the Story become a Romantic triangle with:**

 **Leone**

 **Chelsea**

 **Keep it just like it is**

 **Remember to leave you opinion in the Reviews or PM me. Now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: Heroes without Capes**

"Tatsumi! Rise and Shine! I have to show you around today!" Leone was the first thing that Tatsumi heard in the morning. He was in the small room they gave him and he sat up and stretched. He put on a white shirt and grey baggy pants. He put on his leather boots and left the room to see Leone waiting for him with a big grin on her face. "Ready to go stud?"

Tatsumi stretched "Yeah. Let's go."

Leone grinned as she started to walk around. Being followed by Tatsumi. They went out to the training ground, were a muscular man was wielding a spear. "Hey Bulat!" Leone called and the man, Bulat turned around and smiled to them.

"Leone! And the new guy, Tatsumi was it?" He greeted and and Tatsumi nodded with a smile.

The young assassin extended his hand "That's right. Nice meeting you Bulat." Bulat shook his hand and Leone smirked mischievously.

"You know, he is gay."

"Come on Leone," Bulat said as sparks came from his face making him look... wonderful? "You are going to scare him."

Tatsumi laughed nervously "Sorry, but I don't swing to that side. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Bulat laughed loudly "Then you got one Tatsumi."

 ***After the Tour (A/N: I'm sorry for not putting all the interactions, but the heat is killing me)***

"So Tatsumi, you already met everyone here." Najenda said to Tatsumi as the rest of Night Raid watched "Did you decide to join?"

Tatsumi shrugged "I guess so. I only have one request."

Najenda nodded "Go on. Tell me."

"My part of the money must go to my village. That's the only reason I ever came to the capital." Tatsumi explained and Najenda nodded.

"Fair enough. Now, I want to see how you do in a mission." She turned to Bulat "Bulat; take him with you. Then tell me how he does."

Bulat nodded with a smile "Sure thing boss. Let's go Tatsumi, I can't wait to see you in action." He said and Tatsumi smirked.

They both left the base and Mine scoffed "You really think that a wimp like him will survive?"

Leone put an arm around her shoulder "Relax! I saw him in action and boy, is he good."

Najenda just starred at the door, wondering how their new recruit will do.

 ***Bulat and Tatsumi***

"So Bulat, what's-"

"C'mon Tatsumi, don't call me that. Call me Bro or Handsome." Bulat interrupted him while sparkles came out of his face making Tatsumi sweat drop.

"I think I'll call you Bro. Anyway, what's the mission?" He asked and Bulat nodded as they stopped in a clearing.

"Right. We were hired to kill a business man that is going out of the capital. He is heavily escorted by his guards, but that's it." Bulat explained and Tatsumi scratched his chin.

"So, what's the plan?"

Bulat grinned "Well, we usually do it without any attention, but now that they are out of town, we can do an exception."

Tatsumi smirked "I can work like that. So, do you have any teigu?"

Bulat grinned as he took a sword out and impaled it as he screamed "INCURSIO!"

As he said that, an armor covered his body and he took out a spear. Tatsumi blinked at the form before grinned "Wow Bro! That's awesome!"

"Thanks, now let's do this. It seems we called their attention." Bulat said as they turned to some guards that were getting closer to where they were hiding.

Tatsumi sighed and closed his eyes "Welp. Let's get this over."

Bulat and Tatsumi jumped out of there hiding and attacked the guards. Bulat with his spear and Tatsumi with his lighting. There were 4 guards and each killed 2. "Sorry..." Tatsumi muttered and Bulat raised a brow behind his helmet but said nothing.

They opened the door of the carriage to see the terrified objective. He is a short, fat man that lost all the hair on his head.

"P-Please... don't kill me..." The man begged and Bulat answer was to stab him with the spear.

"Okay, we are done here." Bulat said and Tatsumi nodded and both assassins turned away to leave.

In their way back Bulat asked what was bugging him "Tatsumi; why did you apologize back there?"

Tatsumi looked at him over his shoulder "Hmm, don't know. I was never a fan of the killing business. Not when I started, not now. I just feel it is wrong."

"Then why do you do this? If you don't like it, just work in another thing." Bulat said, getting more and more confused by the kid antics.

"Because there are people that need me to do this. For every life I take, I feel I save one in my village." Tatsumi explained and Bulat smiled as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I didn't expect that you were doing this to help your village. I thought you were just a mercenary or something."

"I am. Only that I receive 10% of the pay."

Bulat laughed as he slapped Tatsumi back making him cough a little of blood making his eyes widen. "Is that-"

Tatsumi wiped the liquid off his mouth with his hand "Blood? Yeah."

"But why? Are you hurt? Or sick?"

Tatsumi sighed "It is... complicated."

Bulat stopped and looked at him with a worried look "We got time."

Tatsumi scratched the back of his head as he started to explain "My teigu can control and create lighting, but it has... well, a secondary effect on my body. I don't know what it is exactly, but what the doctor of my village told me, is that every time I use it, it kills my blood cells."

"So... what you are saying is that you are going to die if you keep using the teigu?" Bulat asked after some moments of silence.

Tatsumi nodded "You could see it like that, yes."

Bulat passed a hand across his face "And why do you even keep that thing then!?"

"It doesn't come off, it is like part of my skin now."

Bulat nodded with his hand on his chin "And you didn't told boss about it because?"

Tatsumi shrugged "Lack of trust. I guess?"

"And you trust me?"

Tatsumi smiled at him "I was kind of forced to tell you, after all, you made me bleed." Tatsumi joked and Bulat laughed.

"So, I am guessing you want to keep your condition a secret, don't you?" Tatsumi nodded and Bulat grinned giving him a thumb up "Then they will not know from my mouth."

Tatsumi smiled at him "Thanks buddy."

 ***Night Raid Hideout***

Najenda was reading a letter from the revolutionary army. It was a mission to get back an old relic that is fundamental to win the war.

They didn't give her a lot of information about it, only a physical description.

A ring of a purple color with something written on it.

She didn't know for what it is used and why they needed. She will make sure to get a better answer.

But now that she thinks about it, it matches to the ring that Tatsumi had as pendant. If that is the ring they need, she will see what actions will be made.

But in the end, it depends on what Tatsumi thinks about it.

 **And done! Finally! I uploaded this story! I hope I did well, because believe it or not, I really like this story and have like half of it already planned out. Well, don't know what to say now, for real the heat is killing me, so that's all! Remember to leave your review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Royal Blood


	6. Chapter 3: Royal Blood

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'The Thin Line'. In this one, we are going to the main plot. Or at least the one that I have all planned out. As you can see, this update came sooner. Also, I am going to keep the pairing like it is. And that's all I have to say so let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 3: Royal Blood**

Tatsumi yawned as he walked across the halls of the base in middle of the night. He had some problems sleeping tonight so he decided to have a midnight snack to see if that could help him.

He was arriving to the kitchen and heard some noises. He instinctive got on his guards but then relaxed, remembering that here he was safe. He chuckled assuming that it was Akame raiding the fridge again.

"I don't like this boss." He heard Leone said as was close to the main room. He peeked across a wall, and saw that all members of Night Raid where there. Clearly in secret.

"This is the only option I see Leone. I already asked him to hand me the ring multiple times across this month and he refused." Najenda said and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes.

Lately, Najenda had been really interesting about the ring. She asked questions like from where did he get it, does it mean something special, etc.

He lied in most if not all the questions.

After that, she asked if she could have a quick look at the ring. Tatsumi, declined the best way he could, saying it was important to him.

'What exactly is going on here?'

"Ehm, Boss? And why is this ring so important all of the sudden?" Lubbock asked and Najenda sighed.

"I received a request of retrieving some relic, a ring to be precise. That ring being the one that Tatsumi has. It is clearly something important for his negative attitude to give it to us."

"And what do you suggest boss?" Akame asked and closed her eyes.

"If he keeps refusing, we might have to take more drastic measures."

Leone blinked "You don't mean to kill him, right?"

"Only if it is needed." Najenda said and Bulat heard enough.

"Are you listening to yourself!? You are saying that you would kill a member of Night Raid just because he doesn't want to give you something that might be important to him!?" He demanded and Najenda looked at him blankly.

"Why don't we ask him one last time. After all, he was hearing us all along. Weren't you, Tatsumi?" She asked and all the attention turned to the hall, where Tatsumi walked into their sights.

"I mean, I heard parts and parts of it, but don't mind me. I am just going for a night stroll." He said and turned around ready to walk away from this mess.

"That's fine, but I am afraid you are going to have to leave the ring in here." He stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Najenda, noticing that the members of Night Raid were getting ready.

'This doesn't look good at all...'

Tatsumi pulled the string of the ring that hanged from his neck and pointed to the Teigu. "You mean this? Nah. Don't really feel like it."

Najenda let out a disappointed sigh. "Suit yourself. Bulat. Leone." At that, the after mentioned, jumped in front of Tatsumi, Leone in her beast mode and Bulat in his armor.

"Sorry Tatsumi. This could had been different." Leone apologized as Bulat said nothing. He already has a good idea of how each one of them fight, and he is pretty confident that he would die if he fights them.

Lighting formed on his right hand as he was ready to escape. But the unexpected happened.

Bulat rushed to him and Tatsumi was ready to counter but was surprised when Bulat raised him in bridal way and run away.

"Catch them!" Najenda ordered as she came out of her shock. The members of Night Raid went after them and Najenda cursed under her breath.

Bulat betrayed them.

 ***Hours Later***

"I think here is good." Bulat said stepping inside a cave, with Tatsumi still in his arms.

"Cool. Now... do you mind putting me down?" He asked and Bulat complied. He took off his armor and gave Tatsumi a stern look.

"You have a lot to explain."

Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head "Yeah... but, I would like to know why you helped me. We only know each other for a month or so."

Bulat closed his eyes "When I joined Night Raid, I knew I would do bad things for a greater good. But when they asked me to kill you... it was just like back in the army. It didn't matter who it was, but once his usefulness run out, it was needed to get rid of him."

"Bro..." Tatsumi said and Bulat smiled at him and gave and a thumb up.

"Besides; I can't just throw you under the bus after the trust you gave me! Can't I now, right?!"

Tatsumi smiled back at him "You are so cool bro."

Bulat chuckled "Well, now that is done, do you mind explaining about the ring?"

Tatsumi nodded losing his smile. He pulled the string that held the ring "It is a Teigu of sorts. But it is also a key."

"A key?"

Tatsumi nodded "For the Teigu Forge."

Bulat widened his eyes "The Teigu Forge? You mean the place were all Teigus were made?"

"That one."

Bulat passed a hand across his face. "So what now? We are both wanted by the empire and now Night Raid. Please tell me you have a plan at least."

Tatsumi looked at the ring while holding the string. He tried to read what it had in scripted.

"Ga...do...Gado. It says 'For Gado'." Tatsumi said and Bulat nodded.

"Gado... where had I heard that name before?" he snapped his fingers as he remembered "Budo Gado! The leader of the Imperial Guard!"

Tatsumi kept reading but that was all that it has. he touched the ring and had another vision.

' _To use the forge... royal blood must be in use...'_

' _Once the empire is about to fall... The Forge will emerge to help...'_

He blinked as Bulat gave him a worried look "You okay Tatsumi? You kind of blanked for a second."

Tatsumi nodded "I got it. I have a plan that you might like."

Bulat raised an eyebrow "Really? What is it about?"

Tatsumi smirked "We are going to the Teigu Forge to see what all this is about."

 ***Next Day, Outside the Castle***

"I can't believe you actually convinced me of this." Bulat whispered as he was invisible and standing next to Tatsumi.

"Shh. They will hear you." Tatsumi shushed him and Bulat rolled his eyes. This will not work at all.

They walked to the guards and Tatsumi waved at them "Yo! I need to see the emperor. Like now."

The guards looked at each other before one scoffed "As if. Get lost kid."

Tatsumi sighed "Welp, in that case..." Bulat became visible again and punched the guards across the door.

"I always wanted to do that." Bulat said and Tatsumi smirked.

"Good to hear. Because there is a lot left to do." He said as both rushed into the castle.

 ***Throne Room***

"Hmm? What's that sound?" The young emperor asked as Budo and Esdeath turned their heads to the sound.

"Intruders maybe?" Esdeath suggested and Budo narrowed his eyes.

"If that's the case, I will personally take care of them." He declared and Prime Minister Honest nodded with a grin as he ate a piece of meat.

"Those are great news! With Budo taking care of them, there is no need to worry!"

Budo ignored the praise and went to do his duty. Whoever that dared to invade the castle to harm the emperor, would suffer his rage.

 ***With Tatsumi and Bulat***

Tatsumi killed another guard as they rushed to the throne room. A little bit of blood escaped from his nose and he wiped it off. "We better find the emperor fast. I don't know how long I can last."

Bulat nodded "Yeah. The last thing we need is you passed out on the floor." Tatsumi smirked at his comment before a deep voice spoke.

"So, you came for the emperor after all." They turned to see Budo in all his might glaring down at them. "If that's the case, I'll make sure to punish you accordingly!" He exclaimed as electricity started to come out of his gauntlets.

Bulat readied himself and Tatsumi quickly took out the ring "Wait! Wait! Hear us out! We need your help!"

Budo narrowed his eyes "Are you implying for me to betray the empire!? How dare you, you rebel scum!?"

Tatsumi waved his arms "No! No! No! Look; Take the ring and you will see." He extended his arm with the ring hanging from the string. Budo eyed it warily before touching it. Once he did, his eyes glazed.

"I hope that this works." Bulat commented and Tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah. Otherwise we are good as death."

Budo blinked for a little and handed the ring back to Tatsumi. "Follow me." He ordered and they walked towards the throne room.

"Sooooo, you are going to help or what?" Tatsumi asked.

"I saw it." Budo said "I saw how my ancestors helped the formers emperors to keep this empire in grace. While I failed that task, I will make sure to guide the emperor in the right path from now on."

"To do that we need to get rid of-" Bulat started but Budo finished the sentence.

"Honest. I know. He is a disease in this great empire. And today, we are getting rid of him."

They walked as all the guards and soldiers stared at them, wondering what is going on in Budo's mind. Finally, they arrived to the throne room, where Budo opened the door to see the other three people in there.

Honest grinned at the man "Oh, Great General Budo! I assume you took care of the problem, right?"

"I am about too." Budo said as he launched a ball of lighting to Honest. Honest froze in terror but was saved by a wall made out of ice that intercepted the attack.

Esdeath smirked "So you joined with the rebels, you old geezer."

Budo glared at the woman "I am just doing what is better for this empire." He turned to the emperor "Your majesty! You need to come with us! Now!"

"W-What is the meaning of this, Great General?" The emperor asked and Budo walked to him as Bulat and Tatsumi tried to retrain Esdeath.

"We need to get to the Teigu Forge. It is to save this empire." Budo said and the emperor eyes widen.

"The Teigu Forge? I remember father talked to me about it once."

Budo nodded "And where is it?"

"In the lowest level of the castle. Ehm, General; who are those two?" The emperor asked pointing to Bulat and Tatsumi that were barely keeping up with Esdeath.

"Allies. Now let's go!" He screamed to them and Tatsumi smirked.

"Finally! She is really mad about something I don't know about!"

Esdeath growled at him and kicked him to crash against the throne. Luckily, Budo already took the emperor out of harm way.

Budo turned to Tatsumi that was rising "Do you mind distracting her?"

Tatsumi shrugged "Sure. Just don't leave me alone to much time."

"You can't be serious! Tatsumi, you'll die!" Bulat exclaimed as he blocked Esdeath again.

Tatsumi closed his eyes "Maybe. But it will for a good cause at least." He opened and turned to Bulat "Trust me Bro. I'll be fine."

"You hear him spearman! Let's go!" Budo ordered as he carried the small emperor on his shoulders. Bulat gave Tatsumi one last look before following Budo.

Esdeath smirked "You are pretty confident. I like it. It will be fun to break your spirit."

Tatsumi got ready as lighting started to form in his hand. He rushed to her and tried to stab heer with the lighting and Esdeath grabbed his wrist and threw him away. Tatsumi twisted his body in the air to land on his two feet, still with the lighting raging on his hand.

" **Lighting Sharp Spear!"** Tatsumi said as he extended his arm, and from the lighting in his hand, a blue blade formed of lighting went towards Esdeath at high speeds. Esdeath side-stepped and run to Tatsumi to punch him in the face sending him to a wall.

Esdeath let out a disappointed sigh "I honestly thought you were better. After all, you killed one of my beasts."

Tatsumi stood up as some blood came out of his nose "Don't worry. I am just getting started." He wiped the blood from his nose and rushed to his opponent with the lighting in his hand.

He tried to stab or cut Esdeath but she dodged all his attempts. She had a smile on her face that annoyed Tatsumi. He jumped back to re-think his strategy.

"Don't tell me that was all your offense." Esdeath mocked and Tatsumi made his mind to use his strongest attack yet.

He created another ball of lighting in his hand and with his free one, he grabbed it and split it in two. Esdeath raised a brow, curious on what was he doing but then she had her answer as Tatsumi rushed to her in greater speed than before and threw her to the air before she could react.

" **Twin Lighting Shiver!"** Tatsumi exclaimed as he jumped on the walls leaving a path of lighting behind him until he was on top of Esdeath, and with his right hand, he pushed her down with the lighting on her stomach. On her way down, Tatsumi jumped to the ground and waited for her to fall down. Before she fell, Tatsumi raised his other hand with the ball still on it, and felt how Esdeath back collided with his hand.

Tatsumi threw the body to his side and walked to Honest that was shaking. But two steps and he felt something warm coming out of his mouth. He covered his mouth as he puked blood. He fell to his knees and kept coughing the red substance.

'It is getting worse...'

"I have to say that I am impressed." He froze as he heard Esdeath voice and turned his head to see her stand. He saw that were he hit the ball of lighting, there was a cape of ice protecting it. He widened his eyes as Esdeath chuckled "It hurt. But nothing to worry about." she turned to Tatsumi and smirked "You have so great promise, that I can't wait to mold you." And after saying that, a good kick to the head knock him out.

 ***Dungeons***

Tatsumi opened his eyes with a great pain in his body in general. He looked around and noticed a couple of things.

1) He was shirtless.

2) He was hanging from some chains that were connected to his arms.

3)He was in a cell.

4) The ring was missing.

"Oh. You already woke up." Esdeath said from outside the cell and Tatsumi glared at her.

"The hell you want." Tatsumi said and Esdeath entered the cell with a calm smile.

"Just wanting to check on my new soldier." Tatsumi scoffed at that.

"Me? Your new soldier? Sorry lady. But I think I would rather die than become one of your dogs."

Esdeath kept smiling but it turned crueler. "That's a shame. Guess that your village will have to pay for that now."

Tatsumi widened his eyes "W-What!? How you know about that!?"

Esdeath smirked "You talk in your sleep. About an 'Old Man Ken', 'Ieyasu' and a 'Sayo'. Also, you talked about snow. So, my search was really shortened by those standards. So, what you say now?" She asked already knowing the answer by Tatsumi hate filled glare.

"Fine. But I want my ring back."

Esdeath nodded as she took from her breast pocket the ring still with the string around it. She put it on Tatsumi's face and caressed his face. "Welcome Tatsumi. I hope that you make a good impression on me."

 **And done! That was chapter 3, hope that you enjoyed. Okay, some things before I leave:**

 **Tatsumi's attacks are based on Naruto characters attack. Principally Kakashi and Sasuke with a little modification.**

 **Esdeath beating Tatsumi like that. Tatsumi is strong. But Esdeath is way, way, waaaaaaaay stronger. There will be a point that Tatsumi can beat her but there is still a long way there.**

 **And that's all! Any other questions leave them on the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Jaegers

 **A/N: Finally a long chapter**


	7. Chapter 4: Jaegers

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of 'The Thin Line'. In this one, the Jaegers will be formed. And you know what that means? You do? Well if you don't, it means Kurome and Tatsumi first meeting! And with all this said, we can start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 4: Jaegers**

Tatsumi was sat with his feet on the table while waiting for his new 'teammates'.

Some days ago, Esdeath informed him that she was forming a team that main purpose would be to face Night Raid and rescue the Emperor. The idea was to make it only of Teigu users.

According to her, today was the first meeting they will have and he still has no idea what kind of people will be in. Knowing Esdeath... the chances are limitless.

The door opened to reveal a big, muscular man with a mask enter the room. Tatsumi raised a brow. "Ehm, the torture room in downstairs buddy."

The man, surprisingly, blushed "I'm sorry... but I am not headed to the torture room. I was called for the meeting of a new team for the empire. Oh right, my name is Bols."

Tatsumi blinked at the mountain of a man as he absorbed the information. He then smirked "My bad. Come on, sit down." he said as he got his legs off the table. "Name's Tatsumi."

Bols nodded and took a seat at one side of the table. Neither talked at all as they waited for the next member to arrive.

"Hello team! My name is Wave and..." Wave stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Bols and didn't notice Tatsumi. 3 seconds passed before he spoke again. "I'm sorry! Wrong room!" and with that he closed the door.

"Was he carrying a bag of fish?" Tatsumi asked after some seconds of silence and Bols nodded.

"It would appear that way. Do you think I scared him?" He asked clearly worried.

Tatsumi took a deep breath "It might be. Don't take offence, but you are one scary man."

Bols blushed "Maybe I should make some tea as an apology. Is there a kitchen here?" Tatsumi pointed to a direction and Bols went his way to let the water boil.

Wave peeked his head inside "I-Is this the right room?"

Tatsumi shrugged "It depends, you came to sell fish or to join a 'special team'?" Tatsumi asked making air quotes of special team.

"The special team."

Tatsumi grinned "Then this is the right room. Name's Tatsumi and the big guy is Bols. Nice to meet ya buddy."

Wave gave him a small smile as he sat down. "Well, I bring some fish as gift if you want one feel free to-"

"Yeaaaaaah... I'll pass. But thanks."

Wave nodded and Tatsumi leaned on the chair as he rested his feet on the table. He didn't notice when Bols sat again on the table.

The next one to enter, was a girl in a black sailor uniform and black hair and a katana. She sat on a chair and started to eat some cookies. Wave sighed. A normal person.

Tatsumi eyed her too. As a mercenary, he heard lots of stories of the empire army. One of those, about an assassin that could bring death as puppets to the battlefield and that experiments were used on her. The girl caught his staring and hugged the cookies protectively. "Mine."

Tatsumi smiled as he closed his eyes "Don't worry. Poison isn't my favorite ingredient. You can kill yourself alone."

Wave had a face of horror while Bols looked at Tatsumi, his expression couldn't be seen due to his mask.

The girl glared at Tatsumi that kept smiling "By the way, name's Tatsumi and-" the girl jumped to him ready to stab him and Tatsumi created a ball of lighting in his hand and intercepted the attack "You shouldn't have done that." He said opening an eye and giving the angry girl a mocking smile.

'What's wrong with this people!?' Wave screamed internally as the door opened and a girl with auburn hair and a green armor enter the room accompanied by a... rubber... thing.

She made a salute "Seryu Ubiquitous, reporting to... what's going on?" She asked seeing the position that Tatsumi and the girl were in.

Tatsumi looked at her while holding the blade in place and smiled "We kind of got in an argument about poisonous cookies. She got mad 'cause I have the reason and now you see what happened."

"Are you always an idiot?" The girl asked as Tatsumi pushed her back.

Tatsumi shrugged "I consider myself, charismatic."

"You seem more like an idiot to me." She simply said and went back to her spot to eat her cookies.

"Oh my. What happened here?" A tall man with black hair with a white part asked and Seryu snapped as she bends down to one knee and threw roses to the air and the rubber thing next to her did it too.

The man smiled at that as he decided to enter the room "Pardon the intrusion, I was called here to form part of a stylish team. Is this the right room?"

"Sure. At this point, I don't care anymore." Tatsumi said and Wave was close to a mental breakdown. What's wrong with this people!?

The door opened again to let in a blonde man with white clothes enter the room. He was carrying a gentle smile as he entered, "Excuse me, is this the right room? My name is Run."

Wave looked at him and grabbed his hands as his eyes shined "Finally someone normal!" Run confused, only chuckled nervously.

Once everyone was sat down, no one talked. The black-haired girl that name was Kurome, was glaring at Tatsumi while eating her cookies. Tatsumi for his part was close to falling asleep. Bols was serving the tea he just made. Seryu was hugging the rubber dog, that is a teigu that is called Koro. Run was reading. Stylish was smiling at Tatsumi for... reasons. And Wave was trying to figure out in what he got into.

"Ehm, Tatsumi?"

"Hm?" Tatsumi answered half-awake.

"You had been here the longest, so you know who is the one that formed the team?" Wave asked him and the attention shifted to the half-sleep assassin.

"Yeah, Esdeath did it to catch Night Raid and stuff. You know, justice, safety and etc. By the way, Esdeath is outside and is going to attack us to test us out." He warned as smirk formed on his face.

The doors opened to let Esdeath enter with a disappointed sigh. "You always ruining my fun, Tatsumi." She then grinned seeing her new troops. "Well, as Tatsumi mentioned earlier, I am General Esdeath. I formed this team to save the emperor that was kidnapped and to fight the assassins group known as Night Raid. From this day on, we will be known as Jaguars." She smirked as she turned around. "Tomorrow I will see how each one of you fight. For now, you can go to your chambers to rest."

 ***Night Time***

"It is getting worse..." Tatsumi muttered as he wiped the blood that came from his nose. Ever since the fight with Esdeath, the symptoms are getting worse. Sudden headaches and blood coming from his nose are everyday more frequent.

"That doesn't look really stylish Tatsu." He turned around to see Dr. Stylish on the door frame looking at him.

Tatsumi threw the handkerchief he wiped the blood to the trashcan. "You think so Doc?" He asked with a smile and Stylish shook his head.

"When I first saw you, you didn't seem to be 100%. You know, I can fix you if you want." Stylish said with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

"Nope. I think I will avoid big fights whenever I can. But thank you for the offer Doc."

Stylish smiled at him "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, Tatsu." and he left sending him a wink.

Tatsumi leaned on his chair and sighed "Why do I attract all the weird people?" He asked to no one but got an answer.

"Maybe because you are also a freak." He looked up to see Kurome looking at him with a bored look and eating her cookies.

Tatsumi smirked "That's rich coming from you between all people." He said but Kurome's facial expression didn't change.

"How did you know about my past?" She asked and Tatsumi shrugged.

"Rumors. I never believed them but after seeing the physical embodiment of them, I changed my mind." Tatsumi explained as he eyed the cookies. "And following that line of thought, I don't know how you can eat those things."

Kurome narrowed her eyes "I need them. And for your information, they taste good."

Tatsumi closed his eyes as he grinned "I bet that they taste just like you... sour."

Tatsumi consider a victory as he didn't hear a comeback. He changed his mind once Kurome forcefully opened his mouth and placed a good bunch of cookies in his mouth. She quickly left saying 'Bye-Bye.'

Tatsumi fell from the chair as he spited some cookies to breath. He tasted the ones left in his mouth and nodded. "Sweet..."

"Who would had said that?"

 **And done! That was chapter 4 of 'The Thin Line'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, I few things.**

 **Tatsumi behavior to Kurome. He doesn't want to be there. So, he will be an ass whenever he cans.**

 **And that's that. If you expected more action or romance here, you'll have to wait to next chapter, that there, I'll have both of those things. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Two Assassins


	8. Chapter 5: 2 Assassins

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 5 of 'The Thin Line'. In this one, we will see Kurome and Tatsumi bond. Also, before we start, I want to answer a question. Why did Tatsumi refuse Stylish offer? Simple, he doesn't trust him. He doesn't trust any of the Jaegers yet. And with that said, let's begin the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 5: Two Assassins**

"You must be kidding me..." Tatsumi said to Esdeath that smirked at him.

"I am afraid that I am serious. I am sending you and Kurome in a mission away of the capital. I trust that you two will-"

"Did I do something to you lately?" Tatsumi interrupted her and Esdeath sighed.

"Tatsumi, this is an important mission. I already send the others in missions and I myself have some boring politics to take care off. So, it is only you and Kurome."

"Fiiiiiiiine..." Tatsumi said as he turned around and walked to fetch who he calls 'The Cookie Monster'.

 ***Outside the Capital***

"So, our objective is hiding in a little town some kilometers away from the city. We just can kill him on the spot. Questions?" Tatsumi asked as he and Kurome walked away from the Capital.

Kurome who was eating her cookies shook her head.

Tatsumi nodded as silence fell over the two. He knows that Kurome hates him. There is no question about it. He just enjoys to tease her because of how easy it is and her reactions are great.

Now to make some small talk. If she kills him here, no one will know.

"Soooooooooo, nice day, huh?"

Silence. She ignored him as she kept eating her cookies.

"So, did you read that one article about that one thing?"

"..."

"Did... you watch the game?"

"If you keep talking, I'll cut your tongue." Kurome warned and Tatsumi closed his mouth before said anything else.

"Meanie..."

"I heard that."

"I know."

 ***At the Village***

"So, where to start?" Tatsumi asked as they walked into the village. It was small, maybe 10 houses and two shops, so finding a criminal wanted by the empire shouldn't be too hard.

"We can kill all of them. One should be target." Kurome suggested as she started to unshed her sword with a blank face.

Tatsumi held her hand, stopping the action. "No. We are just here to kill the target. Not inocent people. We are going to do this smoothly."

"Like making a ball of thunder that will put everyone in a kilometer on notice?" She mocked making Tatsumi stop and glare at her.

"Oh? It is better and more effective than an army of zombies!"

Kurome narrowed her eyes "They are my friends."

"No. Friends don't kill each other and then make them into puppets. They probably hated you too." Tatsumi mocked as both glared at each other.

"Kurome."

"What?"

"We are surrounded."

Kurome looked around and indeed, the whole village had weapons or farming tools to fight them off. "Good job." She deadpanned and Tatsumi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Look how you should defuse a situation." He said walking in front of the angry mob. "We are looking for a very dangerous criminal wanted by the Empire. If you give him up, we will give you-"

"We don't care!" One woman screamed holding a shovel "We are not going to give him to you! He is innocent!" Screams of approval resounded.

Tatsumi sighed "Look, if you guys keep acting like this, we will have to take more drastic measures."

"We don't care! You are two! We can beat you! We will protect-"

The man didn't finish as Kurome slit his throat, scaring the people. "Okay... this will be ugly."

Creating a ball of lighting he rushed to the people and started to slice and stab.

Surprisingly, he and Kurome were not a good team, but an awesome one. Helping each other, protecting each other and keeping the enemies away from each other.

At the end, it was a trap. The objective manipulated his home village to protect him. It was a useless attempt and a cruel one at that.

"That was long." Tatsumi said as he was sat in front of the campfire next to Kurome that was eating her cookies.

She nodded "You are good." She praised and Tatsumi smirked.

"Thanks. You are not bad yourself." He said as he leaned back on the tree "Look, I am sorry for saying about the zombie and stuff. Is that I let myself follow the rumors."

"It's okay." Kurome said "Most people do, but I don't blame them."

"Really? I never saw you as the forgiver kind. After all, you hated me after that little tiny joke I made." He teased and Kurome bonked him on the head.

"Idiot."

"Whatever you say, Cookie Monster."

Kurome smiled "You know my sister? After all, you were in Night Raid for a while."

"Hm. I do. You two are way to similar."

"Does she... talk about me?" Tatsumi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't expect that.

"She told me once about you. She wants to save you or something." Tatsumi saved for himself the 'by killing you' part for himself.

Kurome blinked at him before smiling "Well, soon she will join my collection and we will be happy forever." She explained and Tatsumi chuckled as he patted her head.

"You two are more similar that you think. Especially in the eating part."

Kurome glared at him before offering him a cookie "Want one?"

Tatsumi took one from the pouch "Sure. Thanks Cookie Monster."

"Idiot."

 ***Days Later***

"Ehm, Captain?" Wave asked Esdeath as they watched Tatsumi talk to Kurome as she listened and both ate some sweets. "What happened when we were gone?"

"I don't know. I sent them on a mission and then they were like this."

"I wonder what happened then?" Run wondered as Bols chuckled.

"I believe that maybe this is the start of something beautiful between them. I just wonder if they are going to date soon or just marry!"

"Bols..." They turned to Tatsumi and Kurome that stopped whatever they were doing to look at them "We can hear you buddy."

"Oh. Forgive me. Please continue!"

"We will. So, like I was telling you in my village is always covered in snow. It is really pretty."

"But don't you get cold?"

"Yeah, but that's why we have clothes."

Seryu grinned as she hugged Koro but said nothing, leaving them to themselves. Stylish did something similar, deciding to offer Tatsu a 'free' checkup later.

Now it was time for the meeting to start. It was time to destroy Night Raid.

 **And done! Man! Did I took my sweet time to write this. I hope it was good. I am sorry for the wait, but I always get distracted by a new project I have in mind. And LOL. And lots and lots of LOL. But anyway, that was chapter 5 of 'The Thin Line'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, in the next chapter I promise more drama and action. How? You'll see. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions and Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Reunions.


	9. Chapter 6: Reunions

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! Welcome back to chapter 6 of 'The Thin Line'. In this one, we will see someone from Tatsumi past return. This, will be interesting. And I don't know what else to say, so let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 6: Reunions**

"You are going out on a mission?" Kurome asked Tatsumi that nodded with a smile.

"Yep. Me, Run and Wave have to guard a boat or something."

"A boat?" Kurome asked and Tatsumi nodded.

"A boat. Esdeath thinks that Night Raid might attack there so just in case, she is sending us." Kurome nodded as she ate a cookie.

"You think that sis is going to go?"

Tatsumi shrugged "I don't even think that Night Raid will show up. But hey, if she comes, I'll tell her you say hi. Anyway, gotta go now. See ya."

Kurome watched how he left as she ate her cookies, with a bad feeling in her stomach.

 ***At the Boat***

Wave was excited. Finally, he is the leader of the group in a mission! Well, kind of. Tatsumi is the leader, but he told him that because of his background, he should be the one giving orders in the boat, due to neither him or Run had been on one before.

Wave turned to them with a grin "Alright! First thing we need to do in a boat, is to always remember to- What are you doing?" He stopped himself seeing that Tatsumi made a makeshift bed with barrels and Run was sat on another barrel reading his book.

Run smiled at him "Well, we thought that we should relax. After all, we checked the passengers to see if one was from Night Raid."

"And nothing. So yeah, let's enjoy the trip. Because in my professional opinion, there is absolutely nothing to worry abo-"

Before Tatsumi could finish, the three of them jumped to dodge some wires that tried to grab them "I talked to soon..." Tatsumi sighed as in front of them, Night Raid appeared.

Tatsumi smirked "Hey, Leone, Lubbock and..." Tatsumi's eyes widened at the last member.

"...Ieyasu!?"

"Tatsumi!?" Ieyasu asked in the same level of surprise seeing his old friend with the other team.

"What are you doing here!?" Both asked at the same time.

Leone blinked confused "Wait... you two know each other?"

Ieyasu chuckled "Yeah... we are from the same village."

"Wait! He is the friend you talked about!?" Lubbock asked shocked and Tatsumi sighed.

"Man... what bad luck. Look Ieyasu, it is a long and complicated story. What you say if you leave them, and come with us so I can explain. And hey! Maybe you can eve-"

"Tatsumi." Tatsumi stopped mid-sentence at the glare he received from his friend "I know how the capital really is. And if you haven't... then... then! Then you are my enemy!" Ieyasu exclaimed as he put himself in guard.

Tatsumi blinked a couple of times before chuckling "Man... you really grow up. But, if you don't want to listen to reason, guess I'll just have to knock it into your head."

In a blink, Tatsumi kicked Ieyasu on the side of the head sending him to the railing. Wave activated **Grand Chariot** and went towards Lubbock and Run activated **Mastema** and took to the skies and started to throw feathers to Leone.

Back with Tatsumi and Ieyasu, Tatsumi dodged a sword swing and kicked him on the stomach making him take some steps back. "Y'know, we can avoid this. I really don't want to fight you."

Ieyasu ignored him and tried for another swing, at his head this time. Tatsumi ducked and punched Ieyasu on the face sending him to the ground. "C'mon now, I don't want to kill you."

"But you are protecting the ones that killed Sayo, right?" Tatsumi blinked confused.

"What now?"

Ieyasu saw this moment of confusion and from the ground, he jumped and kicked the ribs of Tatsumi. This was the first hit he received since the Esdeath fight and holy jesus it hurted.

Tatsumi stumbled to the side coughing blood, Ieyasu went for a punch, that Tatsumi with his free hand grabbed and knee him on the stomach, making him fall to his knees.

Tatsumi coughed a bit more of blood "That... was low." Lighting started to form in his right hand "Sorry Ieyasu. I truly am." He went to stab him when a punch from Leone send him flying to a wall breaking it."

"Tatsumi!" Run exclaimed flying down to see how he was.

"Run *Cough* we need to retreat." Tatsumi said, blood coming from his nose and mouth.

"But, we can win!"

Tatsumi shook his head "I can't continue fighting in my condition... and it is three on two. Make the math." He said before coughing more blood.

Run nodded. He was right. Wave was keeping up with Lubbock, but with Tatsumi down, they were going to lose. He grabbed Tatsumi and started to fly away. "Wave! We are leaving!"

"Eh!? But why!?"

"We just are!"

"No, you are not!" Lubbock screamed as Wave was trapped on wire. Tatsumi snapped his tongue. They want to kill Wave.

He threw a knife but it missed by a fair amount. Leone smirked "Man, you really are messed up."

Tatsumi smirked as he raised his hand "Who said I was aiming to you?" Lighting started to fall around the boat as Tatsumi ears started to bleed.

" **Kirin."** Tatsumi said as he moved his hand down and a series of lightning bolts fell on the boat, destroying it. Lubbock lost control of the wire, making an opening for Wave to escape, as he jumped and grabbed Run body and the boat sunk.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Wave commented as Tatsumi vision started to become blurry.

He heard Run scream his name as he passed out.

 ***Later***

Tatsumi groaned as he woke up in a medical bed. He tried to sit up, but he was to dizzy, so he opted to remain laid down.

"Oh! You're awake Tatsu!" Stylish said and Tatsumi smirked.

"Hey Doc... how long was I out?"

Stylish brought a finger to his chin "Hmmm... let's see... 1, 2... like a week."

Tatsumi groaned "And I guess you checked me up."

"I did. But don't worry! Kurome didn't allow me to do anything special to you." Tatsumi snorted. He better buys a bag of candies to her as a thank you.

"Hey Doc..."

"Yes?"

"How long do I have?"

Stylish sighed "Not much. That little stunt you did should had killed you. But because they bring you here in time, you survived. I'll give you a month or two. Less, if you use your Teigu again."

Tatsumi nodded. "I... see..."

"Sorry Tatsu."

 ***Somewhere else***

A lone figure was standing on a rooftop, scanning the palace. He had a plan to save his Bro, and soon, he will put it in motion soon.

"Don't worry Tatsumi. Help is on the way." Bulat muttered as he jumped to another roof.

 **Next Chapter: Dead on your Arms**


	10. Chapter 7: Dead in your Arms

**Chapter 7: Dead in your Arms**

It was late in night, as Tatsumi was sat in front of the chimney, the flames were the only thing lighting the room. In his hand, a cup of beer.

'one or two months...'

"What a ton of bullshit..." Tatsumi cursed as the door opened behind him.

"What is bullshit?" Kurome asked as she went to sit next to him. She offered some cookies that he accepted with a smile.

"Nothing. Just something I remembered."

Kurome nodded as she took another bite of her cookie. "Stylish said something about you drinking?"

Tatsumi smirked "Yep! That I shouldn't. But... who cares anymore?" he lost his smirk, replaced by a sad smile.

"I do." Kurome said as she took the drink and placed it next to her, away from Tatsumi's reach. "How bad is it? The thing you have." she asked turning to him with a worried look.

Tatsumi sighed and closed his eyes "Bad. Doc gave me one or two months if I don't use my Teigu." He opened his eyes after some silence seeing the shocked face of Kurome.

"You... you can't die yet!" She exclaimed and Tatsumi smirked.

"Well... it seems I have no say on that. My days are counted." He said as he turned to see Kurome looking to the ground. He patted her head "Hey, don't be sad. You'll make me feel bad." He joked as Kurome jumped to hug him.

"I don't want you to die! You can't leave me! I don't want to lose any more people!" Kurome cried as Tatsumi hugged her.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he smiled "Hey, remember when we met?"

Kurome nodded "You were a jerk. You still are sometimes."

"And you tried to kill me." Tatsumi said and Kurome snorted.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked and Tatsumi shrugged.

"Don't know... guess that... I spend so much time with you that... I think I... y'know..." Kurome broke away to look him at the eye.

"I... don't know what you're saying." She said confused.

Tatsumi blushed "Well... I think I like you... more than a friend... like y'know an-you okay?" He said, because once Kurome processed her face became red as a tomato and somehow, steam came from her ears.

She broke the hug and walked away "I... need time to think." Tatsumi chuckled.

"Sure. Goodnight." he went back to his drink as the door closed. Not 2 minutes had passed when the door opened and Kurome walked back in with a smile. "Hey, that was fast." He said focusing again to the fire. "So... it was a yes or a-" He felt a needle entering his neck "Son of a bitch..." He said before passing out.

 ***Hours Later, Night Raid HQ***

"Y'know..." Tatsumi said as he was tied to a chair with chains, as the members of Night Raid surrounded him "If you wanted to talk, you could just asked. That needle really is annoying."

Najenda that was holding the ring with her fake arm looked at him "You brought this on yourself Tatsumi. Now, tell us where the Teigu Forge is and you are free to go."

"I don't know." Tatsumi said as Najenda narrowed her eyes "look, I really don't know. Bulat and Budo went there, while I fought Esdeath."

"Tatsumi." Ieyasu said "Please... I don't want to kill you."

Tatsumi smirked "Oh, that's cute. But don't sweat it. I am already a dead-man walking. So, if I die here, it would make little difference to my situation."

"Boss, he is just making fun out of us." Leone said and Najenda nodded.

"I know. I will think what we do with him." She said and slowly the members of Night Raid left him. The only ones staying there, were Ieyasu and Akame.

"You really don't know?" Ieyasu asked and Tatsumi nodded.

"Yep. I just know it is somewhere in the palace. Nothing more, nothing else."

"How we know you are telling the truth?" Akame asked and Tatsumi shrugged.

"I swear on Kurome. By the way, she says hi." Akame narrowed her eyes and left all together.

Ieyasu was looking at Tatsumi with a sad look and Tatsumi sighed "Don't give me the puppy eyes, you'll make me cry." He mocked and Ieyasu sighed.

"How can you fight for the empire. They are the-"

"Thing that is killing the country? I know. I am kind of forced." Ieyasu raised a brow.

"Forced? By who?"

"Esdeath. She somehow found out where our village is and... look, I am doing this for the greater good."

Ieyasu gritted his teeth "You always say the same thing to excuse anything you do! You really think that what the Old Man Ken said years ago still matter? To give your life over something you don't even know will be real!?"

Tatsumi raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"You really think that Esdeath will keep her word?!"

"I can only hope." Tatsumi said and looked at Ieyasu "So, what happened to Sayo?"

"She died. Some nobles tortured and killed her." Ieyasu said and Tatsumi sighed. "Those are the people you are fighting for."

"Look, I am not going to explain every one of my actions to you." Tatsumi said as he coughed a bit of blood surprising Ieyasu.

"You're worst now..." He said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yeah... I blame you." He joked making Ieyasu chuckle. A loud crash sound was heard and the scream of Sheele.

"What the-!?" Ieyasu exclaimed as suddenly, Koro, busted through the wall making Ieyasu jump away.

"What the hell!? Koro?" Tatsumi asked not knowing this form of Koro. Koro nodded "So, if you are here, then that means that Seryu is here too..."

"Tatsumi!" Like in cue, Seryu entered the room as Koro fought Ieyasu and Leone and Seryu untied him. "Don't worry! This evildoers won't harm you!"

"You sure? Because we are surrounded." Tatsumi said and Seryu grinned.

"Don't worry. I found some help in the way." Mine aimed a shot at them but was blocked when Bulat landed on front, covered with **Incursio** making Tatsumi grin.

"Bro!"

Bulat nodded "Let's go! Crazy girl! Do that thing!" Seryu nodded as Koro, ate them and jumped away.

Once they were in a safe distance Tatsumi sighed "Thanks guys. I owe you big."

Seryu saluted "No problem Tatsumi! That's why teammates are for!"

Tatsumi nodded as he coughed more blood, making Bulat worried "Tatsumi! You are way worst since the last time I saw you."

"Don't worry Bro. We are still not done." Tatsumi said and Seryu raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"They have the key for the Teigu forge. If they find out where it is, and they will, we are done for." Tatsumi explained as Seryu nodded with eyes wide. "Bro, where is the forge? If we get there first, we can protect it until backup arrives. Also, how did you find me?"

"I found this girl who was tracking you, and as I knew where the HQ was, I took her there." Bulat explained and Seryu nodded with a smile.

"That's right!"

"Awesome... now, where is the forge?" Tatsumi asked.

"You need to see medical help first. You are sick and can't fight." Bulat said with a stern face and Tatsumi frowned.

"We need all the help to fight them off. Bro, take us there."

With hesitation, Bulat took them there. It wasn't inside the palace, it was under the city. They got in there and it was some sort of golden bed, with machines on top of it.

"It looks, weird." Seryu said as steps were heard.

Night Raid arrived.

Koro became big and Bulat put on his armor. All Night Raid, including Najenda, and two new members were there.

"How long till we get backup?" Bulat asked and Seryu frowned.

"5 minutes. We should be able to hang on."

Tatsumi walked next to them "Well, let's do this."

"You can't be serious! You'll die!" Seryu exclaimed and Tatsumi shrugged.

"Ready for it. Just tell Kurome, sorry for not wait for her answer. And Bro, check this out."

Lighting started to run across his body **"Trump Card: God's Speed."** After saying that, an electric blue aura surrounded him, and in a blink, he was on front of Leone and punched her, sending her away.

Mine pointed **Pumpkin** to him but Koro got on her way, making her dodge. Bulat started to fight Akame as Tatsumi went running at the speed of light to Najenda, only to be blocked by the blue haired guy with horns.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and went behind him trying to kick him, thing he did, making the huge man, stumble, but recovered quickly and swing a punch at him, but he ducked and uppercut him. He then jumped and kicked him throwing him back. Blood started to come from his nose and ears.

"You are strong." The blue haired man said as Tatsumi started to stumble and his vision started to become blurry.

"Thanks..." Tatsumi said as he coughed more blood. Tatsumi quickly dodged Akame trying to cut him and went next to Bulat that blocked a Leone punch, that send him back. Koro was shot again and cut by Lubbock's wires.

"How... long... till they arrive?" Tatsumi asked as he fell to his knees and the blue aura disappeared.

"Tatsumi!" Seryu and Bulat exclaimed as he continued to cough blood. Mine pointed **Pumpkin** to him but before she could shoot, Wave in armor appeared, breaking a wall, followed by the rest of the Jaegers.

Tatsumi smirked "Yay... we made it..." He said as he fell to his back.

"Tatsumi!" Kurome screamed as she ran to him. She held his head and Tatsumi smirked.

"Hey... Cookie Monster..."

"Don't worry! Stylsih will fix you and-and..." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Tatsumi wiped the tears from her face with a shaky hand. "Hey... don't cry... I was already ready for this..."

"But I am not! You can't die! Don't die! Please!" She begged as Tatsumi caressed her face. The Jaegers and Night Raid were fighting already.

"Hey... before I go... what's your answer?" Tatsumi asked and Kurome sobbed.

"That I love you... so you can't die!" She said and Tatsumi chuckled.

"Love... that was fast... maybe... we could have a date... yeah... it sounds nice..." Tatsumi said as he started to close his eyes.

"Tatsumi? No. No! Tatsumi! Open your eyes you idiot! Tatsumi!" Kurome cried as she hugged him.

"We can save him. There is a way."

 **Next Chapter: Number 49**


End file.
